Save Me
by StarfallGalaxy
Summary: It's when we're at our weakest that we need some one to save us. ZADR if you squint. M for a reason!


**A/N: Hello there! Please review and I don't own anything! I'm sorry if I accidentally offend anyone!**

It was bright in here. The sky was blank, yet full of light, the ground made of what looked to be petals. Thousands of white petals blanketed the ground, trying to smother everything else that could possibly be there under their only spot safe from the petals was a small island, with one single tree from which the petals seemed to originate.

Dib Membrane put his head close to the still body's neck, trying to use the power of his belief to move the inert, green claw from it's stagnant spot. Slowly, the pale teen lifted his hand to brush away the antennae that had naturally fallen in front of the Irken's face like they always did when he was distressed. Dib's hand wandered down to the place where Zim's emerald chest was binded with white bandages. His fingers traced them almost lovingly.

"You saved me, you know. Kept me living...this whole time…", Dib sighed deeply, "And you don't know."

The fingers gripped the bandages, tears falling on them and staining them. Dib sniffled, trying to hold back the tears. He was always the one that didn't cry. He always held them back, not letting them come out of their hiding spot in his heart.

"And now...you'll never know. Nev-"

They escaped.

The emotional damn had broken finally from the years of abuse it had taken. He wished that Zim would get up and yell at him or something. He wished the little Irken would get up and kick him, punch him, do anything because that's how it worked. The two of them fought and battled and then nothing mattered. The world would disappear, leaving the two of them.

"Zim…", He choked out, needing to hear that annoying voice to show up and save him again.

"How pathetic."

Dib froze in his spot. He knew that voice, the one that perfectly mirrored his own. A feeling crept up his spine, a feeling he knew all too well, a feeling that made him contemplate giving up more than once. He felt…

"Dred…", Dib whispered, whipping around to find himself standing there, but darker and more twisted, "I thought I got rid of you…You left when...when..."

It was like staring into a funhouse mirror. Gone was the slumping pose of Dib, replaced with a confident pose that screamed power. His glasses had disappeared to leave dark bags under his eyes, the black trenchcoat having turned into a sort of bondage uniform, and scythe lock was now twice as long and looked twice as sharp. A gun was strapped to his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

"Aw...but you can't get rid of me…", Dred cooed, "I am you, after all! That would be a form of suicide. But you wouldn't be above that, now would you?"

"Shut up!", Dib growled, his body getting ready for battle.

"You don't get it, do you? You've lost, Dib. Everything you worked for is now gone, thanks to him.", Dred jerked his thumb at the alien in question just before Dib stepped in front of him, "You're worthless, Dib. Co-dependent on this little green monster for survival! It's pathetic."

Dred cackled, sending chills down his counterpart's spine. Dib could feel the tears starting to flow even more, felt the wind pick up as it blew away the petals. Underneath was the dry dirt of Dred's world, filled with the bones of every human being on Earth...and every alien friend that Dib had ever made. The only one missing was Zim…

"Dred! Stop it, please! I don't know what you want! I don't get it!", Dib screamed at the offending mirror image of a person, "Why do you hate me? Why can't I just…!"

"Fool! I am you!", Dred spat, grabbing his copy by the shirt collar, "I have to spend everyday listening to your doubts and fears! You hold us back! ZIM holds us back!"

"No, he doesn't! And I don't either!", Dib pulled away from his clone's hands, covering his ears, "Why do I listen to you?"

"Because I am the only good part of you….the only piece that will ever belong. Face it!", Dred hissed, getting ever closer to Dib, "No one loves you! They all see you as an annoying…"

"No…"

"Useless…"

"No!"

"Piece of…"

"NO!"

Dib wasn't thinking as he pulled back his fist to hit Dred in the jaw. He wasn't thinking as he clawed at his antagonist, scarring him, hurting him. He could feel the injuries on his own body as well, the two being as parallel as ever. Just like when he would take that knife to bed to try and get rid of Dred, to bleed him out of his body, to cleanse himself of all of his-

Dib stopped, his arms limp as he backed away like a scared animal.

"C'mon, Dib!", Dred picking himself up quite easily despite the blood that was welling up from his cuts, "We've been through this before! You'll NEVER get rid of me! And do you know why? It's because you're a dirty, little whore."

Dib shook his head, not even noticing that the tree and Zim were gone. Dred ran his head up Dib's thigh, closing in on his crotch. Dib knew this game all too well, having it happen over and over and over. The torture had never ended, no matter what time of day it was. Dred had always been there, whispering in his ear. He told him to do things that he didn't want to, tried to get him to do bad things. But it had stopped when a certain alien had walked into the classroom.

"That's right. You left me when showed up. You focused so much time on him...but you always where the little attention hog. I knew that you'd come drifting back eventually.", Dred ran his hand up, making Dib paralyzed.

"N-no! Dred, please! Stop!", Dib cried, trying to get any part of himself to work, "Stop!"

"Would you prefer it if I was him?", The whisper was all-too-knowing.

"No, Dred! Don't do this!", The boy screamed, blinking once before Dred was replaced by someone equally as awful to him.

"Hmm. I should've done this a long time ago when this crush thing first started…", Dred said, but it was Zim.

Zim stood in front of Dib, running his hands where Dib didn't want hands. He shook his head again, pleading with Dred to didn't want to feel, he didn't want to move, all Dib wanted was to die. He prayed, begged, for death to come so he wouldn't have to see…

"Dib-human!"

Zim? But how? Zim was right here in front of-no...that was Dred…

"Dib-human, please! Wake up!"

Wake up? But Zim had been passed out before, hadn't he? Dib felt a tug at his heart, leading him up. Zim was telling him to wake up...Zim was waiting…

"NO!", Dred had changed back, he seemed to be fuzzy at the edges, fading, "No, you can't leave! You can't get rid of me! I'm you! We feel the same thing! You need me! I'm the only one you can trust!"

"Dib-beast! Zim needs you! Wake up!"

"You…", Dib looked up at the sky, "...Need me?"

"No! Dib!", Dred reached out to grab Dib, only for them to be blanketed with white….

"Dib? Dib! I'm so glad you-"

"You saved me…"

 **A/N: Is the format better? I tried to fix it so people can now read these! Stupid me had to fix all of my stories...**


End file.
